Storage modules may manage data storage in response to host commands received from a host. When a host command is received, an external controller of the storage module may generate context commands to communicate data associated with the host commands between the controller and memory. In response to receipt of a context command, the memory may perform an internal memory operation, such as a sense operation for a host read command or a program operation for a host write command. The external controller and the memory may communicate the data and commands on a bus. While the memory is performing the internal memory operations, the bus may be available for use.